Tanya's Deep Love
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: A funny, fluffy, and violent fanfiction with Tanya trying to figure out how to confess how she feels to Second Lieutenant Seberyakov based on a scene from Nanbaka, which was pretty hilarious.


Tanya's Deep Love

Tanya von Degurechaff was filling out paperwork at her desk, occasionally taking sideways glances at a picture of her main subordinate, Viktoriya Ivanovna Seberyakov. She gave a deep sigh before she put her pen down and massaged her temples.

"Viktoriya, I wish you knew how to tell you how I really felt about you," Tanya mumbled, sighing to the picture, not noticing that the Lieutenant Colonel, Erich von Rerugen coming into her office. The two had a very rocky relationship, as the Lieutenant Colonel knew about Tanya's true nature as a maniacal, abusive, and selfish person, and would often try and tell higher-ups in the army about it, despite it never getting anywhere. However, when he saw her looking longingly at a framed picture of Second Lieutenant Seberyakov, he smirked before taking a picture out of his jacket.

"Kiss me, Tanya," the Lieutenant Colonel said in as high pitched of a voice as he possibly could with a drawing of Seberyakov covering his face, causing Tanya to drop her pen, start shaking, and blush.

"W…w…what are you….talking about…Second Lieutenant," Tanya stammered out, not looking up at the Lieutenant Colonel, trying to think of something to say after this sudden revelation. "We're…still on duty…and we can't be distracted…even by our blossoming feelings for each other," Tanya continued, shaking her head to try and get rid of the blush on her face. Erich started to snicker, but since Tanya was so nervous, she didn't notice the masculine sounding snickers coming from the supposed love of her life.

"I mean…after we get off work, I…I…I…," Tanya stammered, before she looked at Erich with the Viktoriya drawing on his face, still snickering. "I…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Tanya screamed, grabbing the nameplate off of her desk, and started hitting Erich with it.

**5 Minutes Later…**

Tanya finally calmed down, breathing heavily on top of the bloody and bruised body of Lieutenant Colonel Erich with the bloody nameplate still in her hand. Tanya picked up the picture of Seberyakov and looked it over before she started shaking her head at Erich.

"I can't believe I was in a state where I could fall for this. You did a terrible job of capturing her natural beauty, and it's honestly sickening," Tanya reprimanded Erich while she stuffed the drawing into her uniform pocket.

"It was good enough for you to keep it," Erich mumbled, coughing up tiny drops of blood as Tanya glowered down at him.

"What the hell did you say you piece of-!?" Tanya started yelling before she turned and saw the object of her affections knock on the door.

"Hello Major, I just need you to sign…," Seberyakov started to say as she looked over at the bloody mess that was Erich and then at Tanya, with a fearful look on her face. As Sebereyakov started shaking and backing away from Tanya's office, Tanya started thinking of how to greet her.

'Come on…smile…smile…it'll look more inviting if you smile,' Tanya thought to herself before her mouth curved to form a smile. However, due to the natural look of her face and the blood on her face, the smile looked more psychotic than sincere.

"Why hello Second Lieutenant Seberyakov, what brings you here?" Tanya asked in the sweetest voice she possibly could, but it ended up adding to the psychotic image that Seberyakov was seeing. Sebereyakov put the papers down on the desk, before backing away to the door.

"I…just needed to give you these…papers. So…I'll…I'll see you," Seberyakov stuttered quickly before running out of the office. Tanya tried calling after her, but she has already left her office and the hallway. Tanya put her head down and sighed in disappointment, heading back to her desk and sitting in her chair before banging her head on the desk.

"What did I do wrong?" Tanya asked herself, before noticing that Erich had gotten up, holding his left arm and covered in dried blood.

"Everything," Erich mumbled through grit teeth while walking out of Tanya's office, leaving her back to square one when it came to confessing her feelings to Second Lieutenant Seberyakov.


End file.
